The present invention relates to a loading and ejecting device of a disc player having a magazine and a single tray.
A disc player such as a CD player having a magazine and a single tray has been proposed.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional CD player having a casing 1 provided with an opening 2 on a front portion thereof. A magazine 3 is detachably inserted into the casing 1 through the opening 2. A single tray 4 is slidably mounted in the casing. The single tray 4 has a tray body 6 which is rotatable about a pivot A. The magazine 3 has a plurality of vertically layered trays each of which holds a compact disc. The trays are detachably housed in the magazine 3 for changing the CDs thereon. On the tray body 6 of the single tray 4, only one CD is mounted. A reproducing device (not shown) including a clamp device, a turntable, and a pickup is provided on a rear portion of the casing 1.
The player has an individual loading and ejecting device for the magazine 3 and for the single tray 4. A motor is provided in each of the loading and ejecting devices for operating the device.
When loading the magazine 3 in the player, the magazine 3 is pushed into the casing 1 by hand through the opening 2. The loading and ejecting device for the magazine 3 is operated to load the magazine on a predetermined position in the casing. When ejecting, the magazine is ejected from the casing with the loading and ejecting device by operating an ejection button for the magazine 3. Then, the magazine ejected from the opening 2 is pulled out by hand to release from the casing.
In order to load the signal tray 4 on the player, a loading button for the single tray provided on the player is operated. The loading and ejecting device of the single tray is operated to load the single tray 4 on a predetermined position in the player. When ejecting, an ejection button for the single tray is operated to operate the loading and ejecting device for the single tray. Thus, the single tray 4 is ejected from the opening 2.
When the playback of the CD in the magazine 3 is started, a selected tray is pushed out from the magazine 3 and moved to a playback position through a loading mechanism. Then the disc is removed from the tray and clamped on the turntable by the clamp device. The disc is thereafter rotated at a predetermined speed so that information written on the disc is read out by the pickup.
When the playing of the disc finishes, the disc is released from the turntable and put on the tray by the clamp device. Thereafter, the tray is returned to the magazine.
When the playback of the disc on the single tray 4 is started, the tray body 6 is rotated about the pivot A. The disc removed from the tray body 6 and clamped on the turntable is playbacked in the same manner. When the playing of the disc finishes, the disc is returned to the tray body 6.
A plurality of discs are continuously playbacked in this manner. Furthermore, since the single tray is provided, the disc is easily changed compared with a player having only magazines.
However, since the loading and ejecting devices are operated by the respective motors, and the other parts for driving the devices are necessary, the number of parts increases. Thus, a system for the loading and ejecting devices is complicated in construction and it is necessary to provide a space for the parts. Accordingly, the cost increases and the size of the player cannot by reduced.